


SOS

by fairyneko



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual slow burn, Author updates when Author updates, F/M, Memory Loss, Multiple Pov, Not Beta Read, Post-Game, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), You're reading right. Vah Medoh.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyneko/pseuds/fairyneko
Summary: ...---... ...---... ...---... ...---...Help arrived in time to save Vah Medoh. To stop Ganon from taking a powerful tool. Help came too late for Revali.But for him failure is not an option. Sometimes the great have to fall before flying higher than before.... .- -.. ... .- -.. ... .- -.. ... .- -..
Relationships: Mipha/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Revali and Vah Medoh
Kudos: 25





	1. -... . --. .. -. -. .. -. --. (Beginning)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavioxHilda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavioxHilda/gifts).



> This was inspired by RavioXHilda on discord asking for writing prompts. They took the prompt I gave and wrote but a plot bunny moved in with me too, oops. So have this plot bunny that kept hitting me until I wrote it. Greedy thing. 
> 
> This first chapter has non-detailed description of injuries.
> 
> Last warning for this being AFTER the game ends. Spoilers ahoy!

...---... ...---... ...---... ...---...

Again and again the signal went off. Three short beeps, three long beeps, 3 more short ones.  
...---... ...---... ...---... ...---...

It’s too late. The distress signals on the other beasts have gone silent. If help were to arrive it already would have. Now Revali _cowers_ , hah! _Cowers_ on his own beast. Aboard his own beloved Vah Medoh. He managed to slip away with the thought that just maybe if he could gather his energy… 

Too late he’s realized just how badly injured he is. At least one wing broke, if not both. He's in too much pain to differentiate. Internal bleeding and external as well as only Hylia knows what else. It’s impossible for even he, the great Revali, to claim victory now. 

How great can he claim to be when just a parasitic splinter of Ganon was able to do him in? and now Hyrule is doomed. The towers are deactivated. The Guardians the princess had such faith in have turned traitorous. If he has fallen then surely the other three… _Cowering_. His own pride makes him drag himself to his feet with a pained angry hiss. He refuses to die like a coward! 

His body has other ideas as he barely even makes it two steps before collapsing again. 

But. At the other wing he can hear the monster screaming. A shriek that could put Vah Medoh to shame with it’s sheer volume. It’s impossible. He’s hallucinating. Even now he can feel himself fading away. But there's no denying the rush of hope he can feel from Vah Medoh. Her desperate attempts to funnel energy into him. To give him just one minute longer! 

She’s begging him to hold on. The champions of Vah Ruta are here. 

Champions? Plural? He really is hallucinating. He can barely hear her. Barely hears the cries of.. Who is that?

“I found him, he's over.. _Sir Revali_ …! Lady Mipha, your assistance is _greatly_ required!”

He barely picks his head up to look at a Gerudo. He mistakes the young slip of a girl for Urbosa at first because why would any other Gerudo be standing there? But no that's not Urbosa. 

He keeps consciousness just long enough to smile grimly at Mipha. To see another very tall pink-red zora before letting go. She’s beat up, dirtied and bruised but she’s alive... While she's no slouch when it comes to fighting her strength is in healing. If Mipha is alive then the others…There's hope still.  
  
Whatever the outcome he’s content. He’s done the best he can. Held on until Vah Medoh could be saved.

It’s up to them now.

TTT TTT TTT

  
Mipha is exhausted by the point she retires to a bed next to Revali. Miraculously, despite his sheer multitude of injuries, she was able to save his life. Any other Rito she would claim he’d possibly be unable to fly again. It’s Revali though so she’s sure he’ll get some form of flying back. 

Perhaps not to the degree he was so proud of but surely he’ll at least be able to enjoy soaring again.

It makes her sick to realize that Teba almost arrived too late to rescue him. That they almost arrived too late to help _Teba_. The before mentioned Rito _is_ off being sick. Apparently for the four that came from the future this isn’t the first time they’ve arrived to help. 

To arrive almost too late shattered what nerves Teba had. He apparently had very few in the first place as he had guessed that being called _again_ meant there was a big problem. 

He was right.

Namely that they were about to go into the battle to confront Ganon down by two champions. Mipha has to admit she was in no state to fight. She's so low on energy she's surprised she's still awake enough for conscious thought.

If she wakes back up in time she’ll tell of her decision to stay behind and tend to the wounded. It hurts to be relegated to the back lines like this. She can fight, she’s not the usual sort of healer! But to admit otherwise would be careless. 

Mipha would rather die than be the cause for someone else dying. To try and be selfish and prideful rather than face the facts that she's not fit for a drawn out fight.

She knows that the others would focus too heavily on her instead of the battlefield. They’ll need to focus on protecting Zelda first and foremost. While she's proven herself more than adequate with the slate she still has yet to awaken her powers.

The champions of the future are working with her right this minute but... It does not change the fact that Astor will be focusing heavily on trying to kill princess Zelda _and_ Link. if they die then all is lost.

She lets herself slip off to sleep. It does no good to worry endlessly.

If nothing else the Sidon of the future will ensure everything will be fine. What a wonderful reliable sort he’s become. Mipha needs to try and remember to tell him how proud she is of him. If he’s still at all similar to the Sidon of the present then that will be all the reward he wants. He deserves so much more of course.

  
\- .-. .- -. ... .. - .. --- -. / -... .-. . .- -.-

_Without two of the champions it’s a near disaster. By all rights people should have died outright. Arrows that could have been blocked by the Gale go through. Injuries that could have been healed go unchecked. Strategies that could have saved lives are unspoken. Their creator is still in a healing sleep._

_Link himself nearly loses his life in the battle with Ganon. Many others are not so lucky._

_Terrako is blown away by an attack that means it’s not at the scene of the battle until almost too late. Terrako manages to destroy Ganon's shield anyways and at Zelda’s begging it skitters away as fast as it can. The loyal little machine narrowly avoids being turned against them by dodging the falling malice as it flees._

_Purrah and Robbie are drawn out to the field by the lack of combatants and their rashness nearly costs their lives. They are saved by the retreating Terrako who flashes red at them, hums Zelda’s lullaby and keeps running._

_They aren’t called geniuses for nothing. Purrah is first to recognize the warning for what it is. ‘Zelda says to retreat’. They take out a few more bokoblins and a moblin on their retreat which later saves the life of Impa and several of Kohga’s men. Another set of arrows that should have been blocked by Revali is instead stopped by the fact it’s sender is no longer able to send them._

_Where they were standing was demolished by Ganon not even 5 minutes later._

_At the end of it all, Riju at least is proud of the scars obtained. Even if multiple others are ashamed of themselves for allowing someone so young to be hurt. It’ll be hard to call her dishonest **this** time about what has occurred as one cannot deny these are battle scars._

_Likewise Teba and Sidon too will be bringing home scars. Scars they too will be proud of. They received them defending their second family after all. Yunobo and several others are spared by Daruk’s shield. Whether because of Yunobo or Daruk himself._

  
_While there's a lot of destruction and death, It’s still a victory. Ganon is killed. Not sealed away but killed. Hyrule is finally free of the menace, at least in this reality._

_It was a hard fought victory. But a hollow one for the champions. One of their own is still absent._

_The battle with Ganon was a week after the original assault of the Blights. Revali still hasn’t woken up._

_Another week and hope for his recovery dims even as Mipha continues to systematically heal his body._

_The four from the future become nervous as there's no signs of their return. This was the week in the other reality that they went back. As the week comes and goes they realize that since Terrako is undestroyed in this reality then surely it can control when they go back? Though they begin to be homesick they settle in and start helping rebuild._

  
.... . .- .-.. . .-.

A month later and there's still no sign of Revali waking up. She can keep his body ready to go, albeit a bit weakened, But there's nothing she can do if there's no will left to live. Even Sidon(of the future. Not Mini Sidon of the present) Is starting to lose his optimism.

The rito have started to quietly make funeral arrangements, much to the grief of the non-rito. But the rito themselves are a practical no nonsense folk. If he's going to die they don’t want to prolong the grieving cycle.

She pauses when she gets to the flight range. It turns out because of how secretive he is no one knows where Revali lives. So he's been kept here...Except....

Revali isn’t there. The bed that was moved in for him is neatly made with the blanket tucked under the pillow. Several knickknacks are toppled to the floor or rearranged. What makes her not panic is the half empty bowl of oatmeal and half eaten apple. There's a banked fire still going and a pot of oatmeal simmering over it.  
  
The only person she knows that would cope with someone dying by eating is link. He’s not here, he's helping rebuild the castle. 

She blinks bemusedly because of course Revali decides to get up and wander around when no one is there. It is so _him_ to leave while someone makes a fuss elsewhere.

She startles when there's a thump and turns to look to the landing used for the practice area. She blinks bemusedly when she sees Revali unsteadily standing back up after a botched landing. He’s... snickering? 

She watches and he does that shudder-twitch that birds often do to shed water or rearrange feathers. She won’t tell him how cute he looked with his tail twitching like that. His pride wouldn’t take it. Then she watches concernedly as he clumsily launches himself back into the air. She was aware she probably didn't heal him all the way but that was inelegant even for an injured Revali.

She steps closer but tries to stay out of sight. Her concern is only rising as it seems Revali doesn’t seem to know how to fly through the winds of the flight range. He moves slightly away from the platform then gets easily blown back to where he started. 

Even with her limited knowledge of flying she can see from here his wings are tilted all wrong. He won’t get any forward momentum even if he does start flapping his wings. There's no sign of his gale either.

He tumbles to the platform and Mipha’s concern turns to alarm when she realizes that's not snickering. Revali is _giggling_. 

He gets up and does the shudder-twitch again before walking to the fire. He pauses to blink amusedly at Mipha then looks her over. 

Mipha’s heart starts sinking. He’s examining her like he's never seen her before.

“You’re pretty but what _are_ you? You remind me of a fish. Is it safe for you to be up here without feathers or a coat?”

She stares in muted horror as he promptly fetches his blanket and puts it around her then pulls her closer to the fire. 

“Here! You’re _cold._ I’m not very good at cooking yet but I made some cinnamon oatmeal. I haven’t been practicing flying for long so It should still be nice and warm! ”

She sits on a pillow and lets him chatter away amiably. She’s more than a bit relieved he’s woken up but...This is awful. What happened to Revali? While he’s never been rude to her except in extreme distress,(she’ll forgive him for what he said when that one battle ended up with his wing broken), he’s never been...friendly like this. 

Ordinarily she would be glad that he's finally relaxed and let his prickly emotional shields fall but this isn’t normal. While she was healing him did she miss something? While their backs were turned did Ganon make one last spiteful attack?

“Do you know where I am? I wanted to go home but I don’t recognize this place at all. Do you know where Illumeni Village is? “ 

Mipha frowns. That village... Revali once very quietly told her it was destroyed almost a decade ago by monsters. It’s what drove Revali north to the main city, to become a warrior so great no one else would have to fret.

‘I won’t apologize nor modify how I behave but it doesn’t do to draw the ire of the medic.’ She remembers him saying. She’s certain It’s the closest to an apology that anyone has ever gotten. 

When she's prodded, literally, Revali is poking her, she blinks at him owlishly before weakly smiling. 

“I...Have heard of Illumeni village. It’s far from here, unfortunately. You’re a bit north of Spire village. In Dronoc’s Grotto. But.. There's a few complications...If you promise to not run off I’ll tell you what I think is safe.“

So she does. Revali watches her fascinatedly as she explains. He interrupts constantly ‘What kind of fight? What weapon was I using? Was I cool?’ but eventually she gets through the basics. 

She stays away from specifics. Ganon, the other champions, The entire mess of a situation. Even Vah Medoh. But she sets the foundation. There was a fight, He ended up badly injured, she healed him. He’s been asleep for over a month. She carefully sets it that he was one of the local heroes, Not that he believes her, and warns he might be mobbed. At the same point she warns he was unkind so some might behave coldly to him. 

Together they lay out what he remembers. While Revali figured out his memory was faulty, Waking up fully fledged was a big give away, he's unaware of how old he actually is. They can make a very rough guess based around Illumeni village but it's still just that. A rough guess. He admits to having his 12th birthday only a few months earlier. So he has to be at least 22.

She does not tell him what happened to his village but with how quiet he’s become, she’s certain he’s already guessed.

Time for a distraction. She’s startled when he takes the opportunity himself.

“So! We weren’t fighting alone, right? Who else is waiting? Maybe if I talk to them I’ll remember my adult memories, right?” As he speaks he’s cleaning up the mess he made. He settles the fallen knickknacks and starts smothering the fire. It’s so mundane and thoughtful it startles Mipha. 

“That's.. Yes! Sorry apologies I was in thought. Yes. They’ve been waiting rather anxiously. It’s been so long, we thought. Well. “ She takes a deep breath and smiles warmly at him when it looks like he's about to start panicking at her slight rambling. “It’ll take a bit to contact someone but at the very least I can help guide you around the village. It might be wise for me to go on ahead though, make sure you’re not overwhelmed by well wishers.”

The look on his face shows he still doesn’t believe her about the ‘local hero’ bit she gave him. That's fine. At least she’s given him fair enough warning without going into the complicatedness that is the champions. If people ignore her or start giving him preferential treatment at least he won’t be scared or confused.   
  
She helps him tidy up the flight range and to properly clean up the oatmeal then she starts leading the way to the main village.  
  
She's glad Revali woke up but goodness what a mess.


	2. ...- .- .... / -- . -.. --- .... ( Vah Medoh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what is a amnesic warrior turned overgrown chick suppose to do in an unknown village with a guide? 
> 
> Find new ways to make his head hurt apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warning to note. Also unbetaed.

.-. . ...- .- .-.. ..  
It’s been a week. A headache inducing week that makes Revali want to retreat to the flight range, that place he woke up in, and pretend the outside world doesn’t exist. His head hurts, his wings hurt. Everything is a low ache.   
  
When he said his wings hurt Miss Mipha immediately ran a hand over them. She can _heal_ . He stared at her in awe so visible she blushed from cheeks straight down her head fin. ‘Has no one said how cool your healing is? They should say it more often!’   
  
He didn’t repeat that after she squeaked and left for a few hours. Obviously to figure out how to talk to him. He's not stupid. When she comes back he quietly says he won’t say that again so she won’t leave. He missed her. He also misses the fond but sad look she gives him.

  
Today she said they were going to have a picnic. He tried to carry the basket. He tried to be a gentle-rito, he really did, but Miss Mipha very firmly said no. After what happened earlier in the week He can’t blame her.   
  
Miss Mipha has been so wonderful to him. She’s very kind and sweet and gentle. He hopes his adult self treated her just as kindly. If he didn’t...How would you kick your own tail?   
  
She’s been guiding him from place to place after she sent the letters to her friends. He’s not stupid, She’s hiding things. But when he asks she agrees and says she’s worried about overloading him. She can’t figure out _why_ he’s suddenly lost his entire adulthood. She doesn’t want to risk accidentally shattering what's left. 

That's...totally fair, thanks. His head hurts bad enough. He says as much to her and can’t stop the feathers that fluff up when she laughs. That's a _good_ laugh.   
  
Besides that. He's not in the mood to argue after what happened when she brought him in from the flight range. The chicks, Some of them the size he remembers being, mobbed him so badly he fell backwards off the landing they were standing on.   
  
He’s still embarrassed that he had to be rescued by some quick thinking grown...Er... Some of the other Rito. One, A grown white hawk-falcon looked absolutely devastated. A warrior. Maybe one of the friends Mipha talked about? Revali desperately wants to talk to him, He looks like he knows what he’s doing, but the hawk-falcon has made himself scarce. 

He makes a mortified churr at the thought and Miss Mipha gently side steps him away from the currently busy general store. She looks almost embarrassed too. Of course she knows what he was thinking. Her interference is almost unneeded as the others keep a careful distance now. Only a few chicks are allowed to talk to him at a time and never where he could side step off. 

He makes everyone uncomfortable. He has the feeling Miss Mipha _under_ stated how beloved he is. That hawk-falcon isn’t the only one that seems ashamed. Of themselves, not of him.   
  
He’s seen it before.   
  
Warriors that feel they failed and try to make things up only to really hurt themselves. Every time he opens his beak and says something a kid would, they look like they want to turn their bows or swords on themselves.

  
Instead of thinking about that he turns his head to the great stone bird flying in the sky. Just like every other time he’s looked at it he can’t help but look at it with visible adoration. Apparently the ancestors of the Shiekah built that thing. Revali is quite cross to find out there’s very few Ancient Shiekian artifacts left.   
  
“Imagine what kinds of medicines they had..”   
  
He misses the startled look Mipha gives him. But he’s not paying her any attention anyways. He’s captured by the great rock creature flying above them.

Every time he looks up the great bird showers him in affection. Adoration, love, calm acceptance. Does it know him? Why else would it rush to reassure him? It does look interesting though. He wishes he could get a closer look.

He nearly jumps straight off the side of the pathway when the great rock bird calls out. If Mipha hadn’t been there he would have needed another impromptu rescue.

As is, he joins the people that squawk when the great rock bird slowly swoops down and _buzzes_ the village. Like a pranking chick that just learned to fly. Even Miss Mipha seems startled.   
  
As the great bird starts circling again and lets out a great cackling shriek he turns to Mipha with a flat look.   
  
“ Well.. _that_ wasn’t normal, was it? Why in the world did it do that?!” 

He fluffs his feathers when his voice echoes. He didn’t realize everyone had gone silent and now he's made a show! He drags the now giggling Mipha further up and away from the startled looks of the other rito.

“N...Nevermind! Quick lets go before someone thinks I had anything to do with that!”  
  
He looks side ways at Mipha when she just laughs outright.   
  
“They won’t think you had anything to do with that, Revali. “   
  
He huffs nervously and whispers to her. “So it’s a coincidence that I was _just_ wishing I could get a closer look before the silly thing dive bombed us?”

He's pleased when that comment grants him another laugh as she guides him up and towards a big landing connected to an island. On that Island is...A glowing orange rock? More importantly there's an awful lot of chicks here...Oh. _there_ he is. And his back is turned so Revali can walk over and grab him so he can’t be a scaredy wren again.

  
Revali is pleased to see the white falcon-hawk settled with the chicks instead of avoiding him but. Uh-oh. It looks like the rock bird scared them. They’re all huddled around the warrior.   
  
_~I truly am sorry, Pilot Teba. I heard Revali wish he could see me better and I simply couldn’t resist. He’s being very adorable right now. Please pass along my apologies to the young ones.~”_   
  
Revali immediately snaps his head up to stare at Vah Medoh with unfiltered awe. More so than earlier. He thought it was just a machine. It can hear him?   
  


“Shh...shh. It’s okay. Vah Medoh was just playing. She forgot herself for a moment. Listen. She’s saying sorry...”   
  
Indeed Vah Medoh is making a warbling chirp. What passes for one in such a large thing.   
  
“Why don’t you lot run back home? archery lessons are over for the day, no one is going to focus after that. ” 

  
When the white hawk-falcon speaks and says Vah Medoh’s name Revali stops in his tracks and starts following Vah Medoh. Dimly he registers the chicks filing past him, one is even brave and polite enough to give him a friendly pat on the wing. But he registers little else.   
  
He doesn’t register Teba, turning and muttering a curse at the sight of him.   
He doesn’t register Mipha, tuck the basket away and steady him.

  
He only sees Vah Medoh.   
  
Only registers the growing headache as images of a sort flash before him. Too wispy for him to focus on. Mostly he sees _her_ . He sees every nook and cranny of her great mechanical self. Every twisting wind current. The numerous dawn and dusks. Even the tiny little flowers and great patches of moss she’s so proud of. The others. (What others?) were in too hostile environs to coax life to exist. The dry desert, the lava filled volcano, the deep water.   
  
Vah Medoh... How could he have possibly forgotten _her_ ? Forgotten how her voice slides like the travel-winds. Firm and gentle but encouraging. Forgotten all the times she challenged him to be faster. To be stronger. To be more observant...Helped him smooth his words out so they weren’t quite so acidic. She picked _Him_ out of everyone else.   
  
Her second pair of eyes and wings.   
Her scout.   
Her guide.   
Her **_champion_ ** **.**   
  
_~Patience. Patience! Do not clutch at glass that is yet unmended!~_   
  
Right now she sounds slightly panicked though. Of course she does. His head feels like it’s about to split open, No doubt she can feel it too. He makes a quiet almost cooing whimper. Not the sound he meant to make...

Almost immediately he can feel Miss Mipha’s cool healing magic running over his head and neck. It helps slightly but...

  
Was everything always this grey and dim? A nap won’t hurt right? Vah Medoh is trying to say something but he no longer hears her. Is she panicking still? That won’t do.   
  
“S’alright dear friend. Just a nap...” He barely brings the energy to say that as he lets himself fade. He thinks this is starting to be a bad habit.

  
\-- .. .--. .... .-

Mipha deeply regrets bringing Revali here instead of down to the fishing pond. As soon as Teba said Vah Medoh’s name she knew there was going to be a reaction. She hopes that what he’s been told is enough to help Revali but based on how he’s swaying it’s a good guess that no. No it isn’t.

Teba says a vile enough curse that she gives him a scolding look before she tucks the basket away and steadies Revali. It won’t do for him to take another tumble off the side. She doesn’t think Teba alone will be enough to catch him.

It’s too far to take him back to the flight range so with Teba’s help they bring him to a quickly evacuated roost just next door to the shrine. In another time and place this roost would belong to Teba’s friend Harth. Now It’s just a place to hide from the sun without going all the way home.

Teba gently helps put Revali to a bed and then they both sit and stare helplessly at each other. Revali is staring sightlessly ahead.

“ I’m so sorry Teba. you-”  
  
“Don’t. I knew you were bringing him around this morning. That spot has the best views. ”   
  
Mipha isn’t surprised when she’s interrupted and instead looks at Teba sadly before the white rito continues.   
  
“Damn. I hate seeing him like this. It’s just not _him...._ Vah Medoh gives her apologies. She didn’t realize how fragile his mind was either.”   
  
They both turn towards Revali when he makes an almost soundless high pitched whimper. It makes Teba wince but Mipha immediately tries to apply some of her healing magic. She’s unsure if it will help, It hasn’t every other time.

This time it seems to help. She’s relieved as Revali seems to slip unconscious.   
  
“S’alright dear friend. Just a nap...”

She turns to Teba when Revali says that and sees that he’s looking thoughtful but doesn’t explain. So much for that.

“ Well.. He’s out for a bit I’m going to guess. Have you received word on the others?”   
  
Mipha sighs and looks away from him and up at the sky. She’s not surprised to see that Vah Medoh is flying a tighter circle than normal around the village. She’s trying to watch Revali of course. It’s odd. Vah Ruta doesn’t behave this way...   
  
“I got a letter back from Urbosa and Riju yesterday. Riju probably isn’t far away if she’s following the letter. Link likes to just show up. He’s not much for planning....”   
  


  
Mipha frowns at the thought of Link. Things have been...different. Since the battle with Ganon. She had made armor for him, Zora armor weaved with ancient magics that would allow him better maneuverability in the water... She... Had meant to propose to him with it.   
  
The last time she had seen him...He kept looking between her and Zelda. He had looked so guilt stricken it was not hard to guess what was going through his mind. She couldn’t do that to him, let him think it was one sided for him, the poor man.   
  
Link is too goodhearted. Mipha knows if she didn’t release him from whatever crushing pressure he thought he was under he’d break his heart by choosing neither of them rather than picking one and hurting the other.   
  
It’s how he’s always been. He’d rather suffer endlessly than hurt someone else, he’s always been such a silly noble sort. He never hesitates to help even if he ends up bashed and broken.

She’s never let him live down the cow rescue.  
  


Mipha thinks they’ll be good for each other. They’ll ground each other. Encourage and protect. Even if sometimes he might regret letting Zelda know he's not fond of frogs... Zelda won’t hesitate to run roughshod over someone for being rude to him and Link will...Yes. Mipha winces at the thought of what might happen if they threaten Zelda. it’ll be fine.  
  
But now Mipha isn’t sure... _how_ to act around Link. She’s carefully picked everything apart and set it away. Carefully tucked her white scale away for a more thoughtful receiving. Told father what happened and now. Now what? She has plenty of time, she supposes. More than Link and Zelda. That doesn’t stop the hurt though. Especially...Oh. Bother.   
  
Mipha drags herself away before she can spiral into grief. She’ll grieve about their difference in lifespans later. Not now when they have practically their entire lives still!   
  
Besides. She can’t help but think Teba knows what she’s thinking of. That man looks entirely too sympathetic! 

She sighs and goes to fetch the picnic basket. Everything should still be good so they’d best eat it now.   
  
Revali isn’t going to wake up for a while. Hopefully this nap isn’t as long as his last one.


	3. .-.. .- -. --. ..- .- --. . (Sign language)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali meets Link and Riju and learns something that he might not have known before. and gets more headaches. Revali needs to invest in Hyrule's aspirin.

.-. . ...- .- .-.. .. 

When Revali wakes up next it’s full dark. Which. He’s not surprised but he feels sorry for Miss Mipha. She went to all that effort to get the food and everything set up and his head decided to try and split like a breakfast egg.

Speaking of his head though. It feels better than it has all week.

Now instead of the dull annoying pain he just hears a...humming? Is that? Right. He remembers now. Sort of. His head decided to try and crack open because he remembered things. It’s all really fuzzy now though. Something about winds and moss? What’s a champion? In stories champions were knights that became heroes....Maybe Miss Mipha really  _ did _ understate things. 

It’s kinda nice how hard she’s trying to give him the truth but not scare him.

He lays there for a bit longer and just listens to the mental humming that is Vah Medoh. Then he looks up and realizes she’s asleep. 

He stares at Vah Medoh perched up on the pillar that the village is built around. So close he can see just how big she is in comparison. Unlike the other times he’s seen her, her lights are a grey-blue. Almost not even on.

It’s kinda scary. Scarier now that he knows if he asked she’d easily destroy things. He’s not sure he’s comfortable with that thought.

His stomach complains which is why he finally gets up. Right. Better get...well. Dinner at this point.

He swings out of bed then freezes as he realizes there are two non-ritos he hasn’t seen in the village before.

A young Hylian man and woman are sitting at a table. The woman has the most brilliant red hair and darkest skin he’s ever seen. She’s sitting so straight and proper though... Actually now that he looks again she looks younger than her height says. Is she even a Hylian? The man is only a little bit taller than her(and adult. Clearly. Is he short?) with blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin. 

Definitely a Hylian.    
  
He's a bit interested in the fact both have swords and shields. But not as interested in their clothing styles. They couldn’t be any more different. His, plain and practical, hers, fancy and flowing. Is she wearing real gold? He stares at them for a second before turning to the table.

That being said. He’s still more interested in the platter of sandwiches they have between them but...They’re staring at him now. Maybe he should just say something...

“Excuse me? Where did Miss Mipha go? Does she know you’re here?” 

The man looks like someone slapped him with a fish and then just as quickly he goes blank faced. The girl looks startled then nods. But they don’t say anything or do anything except study him. These must be people that knew him before then but... Revali doesn’t  _ do _ awkward...

So instead of saying anything else he just takes a seat at the table and shoves a piece of sandwich down his beak. If they’re going to stare he’s going to steal their food for being rude.

He blinks when the man does something with his hands. It...looks too calculated to be an accident or a twitch? He looks towards the girl to get an answer but her expression is  _ so _ serious.

“You’re too young to be so serious. What’s wrong? Did... Did you know me before?"

“ Hmm.. I see what she meant..

He gives the young? Girl a flat look when that's all she says then takes three pieces of sandwich and chomps them down. He’s too hungry to be polite.

The man is starting to look...mortified? Apologetic? He’s looking very unhappy with the situation. So he doesn’t like the awkward either? Good. Then start talking...

Revali watches as the man starts twitching his hands again. Revali is glad to see that blank face was just a fright thing. Right now he's looking with tired annoyance at the girl. The longer he watches the more he sees patterns …oh. _Oh._ He pauses midchew. Now he feels like a jerk. The man _is_ talking. He just doesn’t know? Doesn’t remember at least. What the man is saying.

The young girl? Woman? Looks sheepish the more the man moves his hands around then she looks at Revali apologetically. 

“I’m sorry, My apologies. My name is Makeela Riju. You may call me just Riju. Also. You needn’t try too hard to remember me. Our acquaintance was so short we were never introduced. If you saw me at all it was probably just a few seconds...“

He hurriedly swallows what's left of the sandwich before responding.

“Revali, But... You already knew that...So him?” What a relief. One person he didn’t know...But the man... The longer Revali looks at him the more uncomfortable he looks. He does look vaguely familiar... 

“Is he shy then? Is that why he uses that weird hand language instead?” He blinks when the man looks surprised then starts signing again. 

Unlike before he’s moving his hands very slow and deliberately. Is he hoping Revali will see it more clearly and remember? 

After a minute the man points to himself, makes an ‘L’ with his index and thumb then makes a chain of connecting circles. 

He points at Riju and crosses two fingers in the universal non-rito for ‘I promise’ then takes his index finger and zigzags it. A Z? No. Her name starts with an R doesn’t it?

“Well obviously those were names but I don’t know what you meant!” He clacks his beak at the man who leans back and looks nervous. Both he and Link turn to Riju with either annoyance or pleading and she smothers a laugh before speaking.

“ S.,.Sorry. He said his name is Link. He’s descended from a long line of knights so he made his name the sign for L and then a chain. A link. My name is the letter R twisted into a lightning bolt. “ 

She offers him some tea which Revali gladly takes. He was so focused on the sandwiches he didn’t realize how thirsty he was. 

When he just sits and waits patiently for her to continue the man, Link, looks nervous again.

“What he was saying earlier is he’s quite glad to see you up and about but was hoping the letter he received was written by someone else on Mipha’s behalf. He was hoping it was exaggerated what state you had woken up in and is disappointed the letter wasn't wrong. He next was relaying to me that he was certain you had no idea what he had just said.” 

The man signs something else, pauses then just shrugs and gives a small smile which quickly goes back to the blank expression. If Revali didn’t know any better he’d say...Link wasn’t used to emotion? That seems silly though.

Revali waits for Riju to translate. And waits. And waits.

As the young girl, young woman? Sips at her own tea Revali looks annoyed before sighing. “ Well he’s right. I have no idea what was just said. I didn’t realize he was saying something until he started repeating things....are you going to translate what he just said or...Hey!“ 

He gives Link a look when the man puts his head down on the table, hides it with an arm and starts shaking like he's trying hard not to laugh. What an odd man! Really! 

Enough is enough. He’s bored and they’re actively hiding things. At least the girl is. Besides what happened to Miss Mipha? 

“I’ve had enough. I’m going to go...find something to do.” He hurries out, ignoring riju’s startled “wait!. He hopes these two don’t realize he was about to say ‘play.“

Seeing Link with that blank mask face is making his head hurt again.

The west side’s bridges look like they’ve been repaired.. When he gets closer to the start of the one that would go straight across he blinks at signs of construction and a wooden sign that has luminous stone around it...That's expensive. And once he reads it Revali understands why someone would go to the effort of putting eye catching luminous stone around the sign.

‘The bridge isn't stable due to recent events’. He reads. The sign goes on further to warn non-rito, with their heavier and denser bodies, that the bridge won’t support them. Revali looks around the well lit area and all the materials and debates going back. 

If he goes across here, Riju and Link might follow too...He’s not mad at them, just annoyed, and even if he were he doesn’t want them to fall to their deaths trying to keep him safe. 

The thought of Miss Mipha going across here makes him turn to start going back. He remembers mama saying falling from too high can be the end so even though she can swim, if Miss Mipha falls from here…

He squawks when he sees Link standing there. He didn’t even hear the man walk up, how did he?!

If the man didn’t have his hands out in the universal “I mean no harm” gesture Revali might have thrown him over the side.

“Are you out of your mind?! I almost threw you! ” He wilts and flattens his feathers when his voice travels a bit farther than he expected then puffs them back out indignantly. 

“Why are you out here alone anyways? I can’t understand what you’re saying so it’s useless.” 

Revali looks annoyedly at Link when he moves closer to a light and starts going through hand signs. It’s not until he signs “L” and doesn't connect it to a chain that Revali catches on. Though he lets Link finish. His theory is confirmed when Link gets to ‘R’ and doesn’t follow it into lightning.

“Oh… You’ll have to fly that by me again then. It’s a good idea. I don’t want to rely on someone else to translate…”

He turns back to the bridge and sulks.

“I wanted to go to this place called ”Warbler’s Nest“. But… It looks like the bridge isn’t safe for non-rito. I can go across, But I was worried about you and Riju…Especially Miss Mipha. She’s been good to me, I don’t want her hurt because of me doing something silly.” 

He’s startled when Link just casually starts walking across the bridge. At first Revali must think he’s out of his mind. Then he realizes only specific boards are being walked on and follows his steps.

He doesn’t relax until they’re both on the other side but he has to hurry after Link as the man just keeps walking. He does pause at the bottom of a cliff then turns towards the north. Is he..?   
  
“Is up the cliff Warbler’s Nest? Why are you pointed north? You’re not planning on leaving are you? It’s full dark!” 

Revali waits bemusedly as Link approaches then looks fascinated when he pulls out some sort of glowing box. He waits as the man taps at it then turns it towards him. Revali blinks at... a map of Hyrule? Immediately he finds spiral village then traces what he thinks is their path. He watches in relief when Link traces a path up to Dronoc’s pass. And to the Flight range.

“ I. Was wanting to go to the flight range....but.. Miss Mipha said there's wolves. I see your sword and shield but... Your sight isn’t all that great in the dark either, is it?”

He’s not reassured when Link shakes his head but when the man shrugs and starts walking off north anyways Revali doesn’t hesitate to follow. Revali has no faith in his ability to suddenly remember how to fight but he has sharp talons and a beak so maybe he can help a bit? Still he’d rather they didn’t find trouble at all.

As they walk Revali looks around nervously. He really can’t see  _ anything _ past the lights at the edges of the path...And so far Miss mipha hasn’t led him astray so he very much believes her about the wolves.

Revali looks around when Link unsheaths his sword. Then tilts his head when the young man puts it back after observing the tree line.   
  
“ Wh-”

He doesn’t even have time to finish his question when Link steps closer to a light and points to him and holds up one finger. He then points to himself and holds up a second finger. 

“Okay. one and two. And?”

Revali watches bemusedly as Link stands there for a minute then turns and shows his shield which is then tapped. Before Revali has time to ask another question, Link mimes the two holding the shield then mimes a shield in front of the one. Revali looks at him oddly before speaking up.   
  
“ I...Think I understand what you meant. You’re shielding me?” When Link looks pleased, Revali turns away slightly. Before he has time to even decide whether he wants to wilt and sulk or hide puffed cheek feathers Link makes a sound to draw his attention. Then points off into the distance. He starts with three and with each spot he points the numbers get higher until he stops at seven. 

The only thing keeping Revali from being nervous is how relaxed the Hylian looks. Why?

Again, before Revali can form a question link continues miming. Numbers 3-7 also have shields and...   
  
“ Wait. Are you saying there are four more people out there being guards? So we’re  _ not _ walking up to the Flight range alone?” When Link nods and continues walking it takes Revali a solid minute to catch up. Both mentally and physically. When he does Link has started quietly whistling.    
  
Not bad for a non-rito.    
  
Revali is surprised he’s on-key and even vaguely recognizes it as a rito nursery song. On one wing he’s offended that immediately  _ that’s _ what the man turns to. On the other wing he’s a bit touched that he’s trying to be soothing. It’s not really working; He hates the dark. but the thought is nice. 

As is, Revali nearly wilts when the odd glowing blue structure outside Dronoc’s grotto comes into view. Once they get inside the flight range proper he immediately takes a cushion, moves it so he can lean against a wall and tiredly watches Link move about.

It’s dawn. Another day is starting. He’s surprised the Hylian is still going with so much energy. Do they just not sleep very much? As for him, he's starting to pass out...but.. He doesn’t want to sleep yet. If he does that means he’ll be awake for night and there's not much he can do at night so he’d just be  _ bored _ . 

So instead he watches Link set things up. At first it seems a bit strange. He sets a frying pan up over the fire as well as a small teapot. Then above the teapot he sets a smaller pan and sets..it looks like butter? Which makes Revali realize what he's doing. As the tea starts boiling the heat of the steam will hit the pan and soften the butter. That's actually clever.

Breakfast then. Revali dozes off as Link starts the actual cooking. After a bit he’s gently tapped awake and blinks when Link hands him a plate. Bacon, eggs and.. He squints at the squiggly brown shreds but before he can ask Link just holds up a potato...How does he keep anticipating things? Well. Whatever. It’s apparently shredded potatoes of a sort. 

He doesn’t ask anymore questions. He just eats. He gives breakfast more time than he did his impromptu sandwich dinner...though with how Link scarfs his plate down then goes for seconds he doesn’t think the man would care too much if he just snapped it down...

Once the man is done eating he sets his plate aside on the table. And then he starts going through the sign language alphabet very slowly. He starts forwards from R then goes backwards.

It goes like this for a while, long after the food is done.

They move on to simple signs like water, food and alarm. This is when Revali learns that unfortunately very subtle differences can mean the difference between saying ‘alarm’ and ‘bell’ and there are apparently no signs for things like ‘is’ or ‘are. Also. Body language is everything. But Link keeps it simple and is a wonderfully patient teacher.    
  
The look on his face when Revali signed “you patient teacher thank you” is something he’s going to cackle about for as long as he remembers it. Hopefully a long time.

At some point he dozes off and misses Teba and Riju showing up. He’ll meet the hylian woman they brought later.

Right now Vah Medoh’s humming is a lullaby he can’t resist.


End file.
